Beginning of the End
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Halloween Special! The gang attend a party with their own little contest of the costumes! See who can be the best!


**Little Halloween thing that came to mind about a week ago. Own nothing but the ideas within the story and hoping no insult to injury is given by any misunderstandings told in this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Beginning of the End**

Even after the numerous years past their days at Hogwarts the gang still celebrated the holidays just as they did if back within the ghost filled walls. There would always be a party at the host's abode and they would each take their turn depending on the festivities. The autumn leaves were falling and so was the time for their favourite holiday besides Christmas. Halloween. It was the Golden girl of the famous trio to host the party this year, well co-host to be exact. After her relationship with one special Veela became 'world famous' they decided the Halloween party will be held at the Delacour estate where a spooky forest was included. The family was all too happy to do up with home and grounds with many charms and décor to bring the real feel of the night.

Several days before the nightly event the crew got together to discuss about their newest addition to the traditional holiday thanks to Harry and Hermione; the dress-up. The ones born in the wizarding world found the concept amusing at first but jumped in eagerly after they realised how fun it was. This year the twins decided to add a little fun to the mix.

"You want to compete?" Hermione was looking at Fred with an inquisitive look. He simply nodded.

"Yes, see who can dress up the best" His twin was grinning.

"Of course the scarier adds bonus points"

"So we dress up in the best scariest costumes we can find…" Harry was looking just as confused as his friend beside him.

"Or make! Don't doubt your creativity! Especially you younger brother!" George chuckled as he messed with Ron's red hair. Giving his cry of protest before shoving his brother's hand aside, Ron looked to the twins.

"I can make a great costume. I bet I'll be scarier than you both combined!"

"And what are you betting baby brother?" the twins were grinning. Hermione just looked to Harry to intervene before something happened.

"Before we get ourselves into anything, how about we make some conditions first?" the others looked between them and nodded. Ginny tapped her chin.

"Why not we make it themed? Like it has to be muggle based? Would that work?" Hermione looked intrigued.

"I like that idea. Have it stemmed off Muggle scary stories" She turned to Harry who nodded.

"Ah what about us who don't know any muggle stories…?" Ron spoke mainly to Harry and Hermione; the two who grew up in the muggle world. They returned the look.

"Then you'll just have to learn about them now won't you? Reading a book won't kill you Ronald" Hermione folded her arms in annoyance at the redhead boy while the others laughed. Luna put on a thoughtful expression.

"I'm sure there are many interesting stories in the muggle world. What do you call them again? Something about tails?" Harry chuckled before replying.

"Fairytales Luna. Stories told to children at bedtimes to entertain them. They're all made up" Hermione giggled.

"Least we hope they're all made up. Some of them aren't so nice nor for children" The twins, after laughing silently to themselves over their brother's slight embarrassment grinned.

"Alright. One week today, the party is at the Delacour place. We expect the best outfits guys" Fred started

"And girls. I mean knowing our little sister she'll put her all into it" they chuckled as the ginger girl made a face at them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hermione sat herself in a large comfortable chair in the library as she re-read many books telling the stories she learned by heart as a child. There were lots of great ideas but she figured they'd take a laugh at her if she didn't try to at least be a little scary. It was Halloween after all. She was distracted for a moment by the commotion outside the door. Even with them closed tightly, Hermione knew that everyone within the mansion was working like mad to get everything ready for the big festival like event. That was one reason why she hid away in the pages of her lovely books. She didn't want to get anywhere close to raging artists and their vision of perfection as she knew most French ladies were. Well in this family at least.

Closing another book to set aside Hermione released a heavy sigh. She guessed all the scary legends muggle's had to offer were the norm for this world. There was nothing that scary about werewolves and vampires here when they hear and see them more often than not; in controlled situations of course.

"Why can't I find a good one? I know like all the scary stories and every Fairy-tale out there, but something that could scare the boys… besides Neville. Near anything will scare him…"

"Scare who mon amour?" Hermione would've jumped in her seat if she wasn't so used to the blonde woman showing up at unusual times from discrete locations. Half the time Hermione expected apparition but didn't bother with her suspicions, she'd still have her love appearing from nowhere.

"I'm trying to come up with a costume for the party. It's a lot harder than I thought. I'm sure the boys have theirs by now" the brunette rubbed her eyes for a moment.

"You are stressed over some'zing like zis? Non, non, zat will not do. My poor 'Ermione cannot be stressed at zis time" walking her way around the chair and large pile of books to gently kiss the girl on the forehead "Non she cannot" Fleur smiled as she played with a few strands. Hermione looked up at her.

"That sounds like you're patronising me Fleur. Stop it" the girl sounded annoyed but made no move to remove the hand that was gently playing with her hair. Fleur made a little noise as she moved slightly and collected a book from the top of the pile.

"A book called 'My'zological Creature's'? What is zis 'Ermione? You are reading muggle books now? Why?" Fleur had a very perplexed expression on her face as to what the girl was up to. Hermione just giggled.

"As I was saying before you interrupted in your unique way…" The French vixen only grinned at the 'compliment' "… I have to decide on an outfit for the party. The Weasley Twins decided to add a little extra into this year's celebration. A small contest on who can create the best Halloween costume and the catch is it has to be muggle based. In other words, I'm reading up on all the myths and legends the muggle world has. Safe to say they aren't that far off" she picked up another book to look through. Fleur looked between her and the book she still held before returning it to its original place.

"Well, I am not surprised zose boys came up wiz such an idea. 'Owever you must win, zerefor I will assist you in any way I…"

"I am doing this on my own" Fleur's heart shattered into a thousand pieces before they burst into dust and flew away in the passing breeze. Hermione simply turned a page, unresponsive to the dead look the blonde held.

"But…but…you cannot mean zat…" the Veela was trying very hard to keep herself together. The agony in her voice was fragile, ready to break at any moment.

"Fleur, we have talked about this. I do not need your help in every little thing I do. This is a simple task and I'm sure I can manage myself well. I just need an idea first. Why don't you go help the others with the décor or something?"

"At a time like zis! Never!" Fleur was now filled with such power and determination she could barely contain it. "Standing by at zis time when such stakes are 'igh. I will not let zose dastardly boys take ze prize when my 'Ermione is ze one who deserves it!" Once again the brunette was ignoring her, to an extent.

"I haven't even told you what the so called prize is. In fact we didn't make one. It's just a little competition between friends Fleur. Nothing to worry about" Hermione glanced up to see that her words finally made their way into the other girl's logical side and she calmed down. She couldn't help but smile at the slightly dejected look on her face.

"But I wanted to 'elp you wiz it. You 'ave been working wiz ze Ministry so much lately zat we don't 'ave ze same amount of time toge'zer and I…"

"I know Fleur. I'm sorry about that" setting her book aside the muggle-born rose from her seat. "We've both been busy with work and finally finding a place together but we still got time to spend this holiday away didn't we?" she grinned hoping to coax the older girl to copy her. Fleur nodded.

"We did"

"And even if I'm doing this silly little thing with the others. It's not like it's going to take away all my time. I promised your mother that I'd help with the party too so don't be so put out about this little project I'm doing ok?" Hermione took soft perfectly manicured hands in hers and gave them a little squeeze. She smiled when the gesture was returned.

"Plus we do 'ave a few extra days off. I'm sure Maman would love to 'ave us around longer" Fleur let go of the girl to slide her hands around the slim waist, pulling her love against her body.

"See? Now aren't you happier with that in mind than me being a little distracted? Besides the more you're distracted the less you'll notice me" the highly polite blonde let out a very unlady like snort.

"Noz'ing in zis world could ever take my mind away from you. You are on my mind constantly mon amour" she pressed a kiss to the girls left cheek as proof to which Hermione giggled.

"Alright, now you're just getting a little cheesy Fleur"

"But you told me zat you love cheese"

"I love cheese on a main course dinner yes but not like this" Fleur pouted as she pressed their for heads together.

"Zen I will 'ave to become your main course. Bon appétit!" Hermione cried out a little when her girlfriend suddenly bit her nose before placing a peck on her lips and smiling cheekily. Rubbing the slightly red appendage she gave a mock scowl.

"No you are NOT my main course and never will be. Now off with you. Go help your sister or mother or some cousin I haven't met yet and make yourself useful!" waving her hands in a 'shooing' motion did manage to get the Veela to back up a few steps still delightfully happy. "…If anything you are the annoyingly tasty treat for after dinner…" herself mumble was cut short by a pair of lips. Fleur couldn't help herself and had to have the last word or in such a case last 'say' in some things. Pressing herself against the warm body for a few moments that lasted the kiss, Fleur placed her hands on shapely hips.

"Zen I will 'ave to wait till after dinner to 'ave my own treat oui?" she giggled at the red on Hermione's cheeks before quickly leaving the room after blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

"Damn Veela…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The party preparations were coming along nicely thanks to the team-work the household was giving during each passing day. Unlike most of the ancient wizarding households that used house-elves for their servants, the Delacour family liked to only have a few house-elves in their service for more formal events or the rare occasion of a big family dinner. Times as these they liked to prepare everything themselves, and who wouldn't when you can do magic with a wave of the hand or transform yourself to easily secure the trimmings to the ceiling. Watching the many Veela do this throughout the entrance and ballroom was in every sense magical as it was amazing. Being the only muggle-born she found herself giggling at the times where 'magical' had that extra meaning to her than everyone else.

Hermione snapped out of her state when she saw a few of the hovering Veela giggling at her before waving. Returning the gesture before continuing on with her chore of bringing in and arranging tables and seating, the girl couldn't help but admire the transformation about the place. Colourful streamers were about the ceiling, pumpkins with different faces were floating about reading to have candles placed within them and charmed to chase guests while laughing; skeletons stood at every entrance with weapons at hand; that did freak Hermione a little when they moved as you wandered to close to them.

Moving through to the open garden watching as pumpkins were scattered about in different sizes and surprisingly they changed colour and expression depending on the person nearest them. Hermione saw the 'Spooky Forest' opening being set with candles and eccentric plants that grew at alarming rates to cover the archway trellis that marked the 'entrance'. She was a little curious as to what the family had decided to put within their forest area of their garden to scare off the 'brave' challengers who dare try to make it all the way through the 5 minute walking path. Setting down the few chairs at her latest table she was careful to keep away from the fly trap that was snapping about from the centre. The girl found the little thing cute in the non-threatening may eat you kinda way.

A cry coming from her back had her spinning about quickly to catch the sight of something shiny zooming its way out of the door and straight at her. Thankfully her years of trusty reflexes had her out of the way before the deadly objects could get her. Breathing heavily at the adrenaline that was pumping through her system to watch as the flying objects were actually cutlery. Gabrielle, who had given the yell of warning, came out of the side door quickly following her runaway charge. Flicking her wand again the sharp knives and forks stopped mid-flight to drop like flies onto the table or beneath to the paved area. Hermione straighten and dusted herself off; glaring at the younger blonde.

"What was that about Gabrielle? That's dangerous you know"

"I'm sorry! Really really sorry. Ze charm got away from me; I tried to stop it before it got 'ere. But I just…" Gabrielle was trying to explain herself but her worlds started to come out in a mix of French and English making Hermione sigh.

"Alright. Alright. Well, now we know not to do that again. So let's clean them up and finish setting these tables before your mother yells at us again" Together they began to collect the silverware from its scattered state into a pile neatly on the nearest table.

"Maman was not yelling, she simply was a little stressed over ze list and wasn't in the best mood to talk about ze sparkling lights" Hermione just gave her a look.

"She screamed at us till we ran from the room Gabby. Safe to say she is stressed over this. I mean it has turned into a giant party with lists of people" Pulling her wand from her pocket to do a quick cleansing charm before beginning to set each of the table with ample about of silverware.

"Maman has done many parties before. Why would zi one be any different?" Gabrielle replied.

"It may be because Maman doesn't want to disappoint our sweet little 'Ermione" The brunette in question looked to the newest arrival for a split-second.

"Explain to me how your mother is wound tighter than a jack in the box" the sisters had lost expressions to which Hermione just dismissed.

"Well…Normally you are ze one zat hosts zese parties wiz your friends and she enjoyed 'erself so much ze last time zat she wanted to in 'er own way show you zat she can do just as well. I mean you did give 'er your spot zis year. She feels ze need to impress"

"She's done a wonderful job so far. I mean we never had the idea to do that" she points towards the forest. "Not to mention the numbers of people showing up. We may host the smaller little parties but this is way out of our league"

"Maman never does anyz'ing half done. You should know zis by now. Anyway, 'ave you decided on your costume yet? It is only a few days away from ze date" Gabrielle looks between them.

"Costume? You 'aven't chosen one yet 'Ermione? I zought you prepared one ages ago"

"I did until my friends decided to make something out of this holiday. And no I have not found one yet. It's a lot harder than I thought it was" she finished setting up the last set. "Why did I agree to this stupid thing again?"

"Because you are not ze type to back down from a challenge are you mon amour?" Fleur replied. Hermione had to smile knowing it was mostly true. She had to be the best she could be. Even in small friendly contests like this. Gabrielle finished her end before speaking again.

"I know what my outfit is. It from one of zose stories you told me 'Ermione. A few months ago" she grinned.

"The Fairytales stories?"

"Oui! Especially ze princess ones" Fleur couldn't help but giggle at her sisters excitement

"She 'as loved zem since you first told 'er. Now she has many of ze muggle books. Most I would never see in our world. I only 'ope to understand ze minds of ze muggles and zeir stories of fiction" Fleur flinched when Hermione snapped her head up and near screamed.

"I got it!" she grinned before zooming off to the doors only to stop return and kiss Fleur on the cheek. "Thank you!" the brunette disappeared back inside.

"No problem…" the sisters shared a look of confusion.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Fleur was starting to get a little concerned for her lover. She had seen the genius spend multiple nights awake to finish workloads, she has witnessed as Hermione exhausted herself to get justice for those who the law was against. She watched as the small muggle-born witch grow into an amazing woman who earned her education and then her position within the Ministry where she still works today. Together they bought their first home after some months living in Fleur's small apartment because Hermione insisted on earning her half rather than have Fleur pay for it all. But this was a little different from the many other times she had to standby as her girlfriend made her way through life; she had to watch as Hermione locked herself away in their room for hours on end to put this 'outfit' together for the party. When night fell and they retired she no hint that anything was out of place and Hermione refused to tell her anything.

The morning of the 31st arrived and the property was immaculate. The decorations were perfectly set, the tables ready in the garden, music and dance awaiting within the ballroom and the haunting path set and awaiting its victims. The family were doing their final checks over every inch of the grounds. Apolline made it crystal clear that everything was to be perfect for this festival event. Fleur was doing her part, accompanying her cousin as they double back through the garden paths. She didn't see her petite sister anywhere assuming she was preparing herself for the event, but she wasn't too worried about that. Time was passing quickly and by sunset the guests would arrive, Fleur could only hope her darling little loved one would be ok by then.

The sunset hour was upon then and everyone was enjoying themselves beyond measure. Every guest was happily talking and laughing, drinks in hand and even a few enjoying the wonderful range of food available through the night. Nearly all the younger children in attendance were dressed up in some way and chasing each other through the gardens, their parents watching from afar. Fleur was taking a breather from her hostess duties of being the perfect lady of the night dressed up in a rather lust dress of dark red silk and took a seat at a private table not far from the forest entrance. She watched as a few brave poor souls pumped up the courage to enter the darkness. She had to withhold herself or her giggling would be seen as rather unbecoming. Her attention was caught by the visitors to her table.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Fred and George Weasley were enjoying themselves far too much. Dressed or rather wrapped accordingly in horrid looking wraps with a few little charms to add the extra effect or rotting flesh like skin, the mummies were creeping out the other party goers where ever they stalked. The two had read up that 'muggles' had their own old tales of the undead kings returning from the grave to capture those who dare steal from their tombs; add in the possible prank or two to their scheme and the twins were bought. They had already scared a few children off from the buffet table before helping themselves to a bite or two. George was reaching for a tasty looking cake when he saw Fred turn near white and freeze in place. Confused, his double followed his line of sight to see what could possibly scare his brother solid. The haze passed before his eyes and he too was stiff. Not wanting to take any chances the red head grabbed his brother's wrist and quickly got them out of there.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Neville had never in his life felt more embarrassed than he did at that moment. Of course no one besides the muggle living wizards would possibly know who he was dressed as that night but still, the looks were beginning to get to him. Or perhaps it was his date that evening that was grasping the room's attention where ever they walked. Luna Lovegood; the one considered rather air-headed at Hogwarts was dressed in a shimmering ball gown dress made of light blue. Her blonde hair done up with a headband to hold it in place; the black choker like necklace really had Neville perplexed as it seemed to not fit with the rest of the stunning outfit but he could find it in himself to speak. She really was looking beautiful tonight.

He did remember the fact that he didn't actually know who she was meant to be dressed as but that didn't matter. He was happy to be there with the amazing girl he had on his arm. His rather fake physique mind you, Neville knew he would never in his life be this…buff. His embarrassment was back again as he lead his date towards the doorway in hopes of less crowded areas. He almost didn't catch the hasty movement out of the corner of his eye.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ron was snickering to himself quietly. The red head knew he had won this little contest his brother set him up for; oh he figured that part out quickly but admittedly he was too stubborn to call the thing off. No! He was Ronald Weasley! He could beat this game his brother's set up. Especially with what he came up. He had taken Hermione's advice (for once) and read every muggle book he could on the 'horror' genre. To his mild surprise he found one thing that humans did seem to be scared of the most. It was themselves coming back from their graves. 'Zombies' they called them. Odd name but there he was, standing in all his green skin, ripped clothes and many horrifying, blood dripping wounds. Ron felt pretty proud of himself actually. The way the many stories told the 'creatures' he was very impressed they could come up with something so terrible and honestly disgusting. His outfit was sure to win the best and the scariest. Making his way through the number of guests he saw their looks, most were disturbed while there were mixed results from others but Ron didn't care in the least. He was sure. Nothing could out do his 'Zombie' costume.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Fleur smiled widely at her friends and their quite amusing attire. If she wasn't the well brought up lady she was, she'd find their situation rather adorable and say so too. Harry Potter, the famous wizard who not only survived the death curse twice in his young life and defeated the world's worst dark force was wearing a rather ridiculous looking hat with a feather and a stuffed parrot on his shoulder. Next to him was his ever enchanting girlfriend and the only female Weasley of the generation, wearing a similar outfit yet it held some rather appealing features that Fleur could not deny it made the young woman look really appealing.

"Good evening, I take it zis is part of your little group effort? 'Ermione told me about it last week. May I ask who or what you are meant to be?"

"Pirates. For a long time there have been tales of sea tyrants and bandits stealing treasure and sinking ships. Of course I also really wanted to be one when I was little" Harry chuckled at his own little admission with redness across his cheeks. Ginny just shook her head.

"I found the many stories fascination but then the looks they, those odd little muggles wore at the time well…" she looked down at herself. Fleur waved off her worries.

"Don't be silly. You both look fabulous. I am zinking zis could be your new look 'Arry. Very worthy of an Auror" the trio chuckled at the thought of the man chasing dangerous criminals wearing the get-up. They were approached by identical looking undead kings.

"Well well, I am shocked to say that our dear sweet little baby sister is no longer innocent. Just look at how she is dressed" the over dramatic tone did nothing for the manliness of his voice. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Oh what would mother think" he pretends to faint and fall onto his twin as the others were stifling their snickers at poor Ginny's expense. The youngest Weasley was not very impressed.

"I can see you two did very little thought on your own costumes. Mummies really? You were saying what mother would think after being…" she gestured at the two, which did leave poor Harry snorting into his hand.

"Touché dear sister. Touché" George replied.

"It may not be the most original thinking we've done but it still works on scaring just as well as any other so we are still happy with the achievement" the two gave their mirroring grins.

"I know a little about ze kings of ze past and zeir culture. I must say zat zose are very good costumes indeed. Please do not scare all of my guests. We do not wish for a bad reputation because of you two now do we?" Fleur smiled at them pleasantly. The boys merely shrugged.

"We can't promise anything" they said together.

"How could you!" the shout came from the back entrance, the group turned to find a red faced Ronald pointing accursedly at the twins. "You stole my idea! That's cheating! You can't copy me and change one thing to think you'll win this" he stomped his way to get right into his brother's faces.

"Now now Ronnikins, we didn't steal anything of yours" George straighten himself up

"I believe you were trying to copy us" Fred responded as he too tried to get away from his brother's rather unpleasant authentic smell.

"I don't need to steal anything from anyone, especially you two!" Ron's voice was getting higher.

"Alright, lets settle down before things get out of hand" Harry the ever peace-maker. "You're both some form of undead creature but not the same so let's just drop it ok?" Ginny took a seat beside Fleur.

"They are both mindless crazed beings that look and smell bad. I would comment on them being way too similar if I didn't incriminate myself with being related by blood" she sighed as Fleur giggled into her hand.

"I can say a few things about my own sister. I do hope she grows up like out mother more than myself" she nods her head slightly towards the far side of the garden where Gabrielle was chatting away with girls her age. Her outfit was a dress of yellow silk with a dark blue bodice with puffy shoulder sleeves and a red cape.

"Another muggle fairy-tale I presume?" Ginny asked after looking over the girls outfit. Fleur nodded.

"'Ermione told 'er many stories over the last few months. She absolutely loved zis one about a Princess and seven little men…ah dwarves I zink" Turning her head the blonde saw two more amazingly dressed guests on their way over to them. "Speaking of ze fairy-tales…we 'ave anoz'er one"

The friends set themselves into chairs around the table comfortably; slightly oblivious to the odd looks they were getting from the other guests about the garden. The twins were teasing poor Neville on his skin tight 'Superman' suit and the girls reactions at the sight of him. Ron was talking with Luna over what this 'Cinderella' thing really was, ignoring Harry as he tried to explain that it wasn't some sort of illness but a person. Ginny was enjoying herself too much to interfere but something did come to mind.

"Fleur, where is Hermione? I haven't seen her tonight. She is here right?" that did get the others attention quickly.

"Oui she is 'ere. Sadly since the evening's beginning I 'aven't seen 'er myself. I 'ope she is finally out of ze room"

"What are you talking about?" Harry inquired.

"Maybe she couldn't find a costume for tonight?" Neville shrugged.

"No way. This is Hermione. She always is prepared" Fred agreed with his twin on that.

"Oh non, she does 'ave a costume. It is zat she 'as been readying 'erself for days and even I do not know what she is doing up zere"

"I think she didn't have something that can compete with my horrifying 'Zombie'. Hermione can't be the best at everything you know" Fleur wasn't appreciating the young man's tone when he said that but a certain arrival she saw over his shoulder had her smiling uncontrollably. She stood up to welcome her darling to the group.

"Don't have anything to compete against your own Ronald? I think this is rather a fascinating idea if I do commend myself" jumping a little at the surprise behind him, Ron turned around to greet his friend when he lost all thought at the sight of her.

Hermione was never a gitty kind of girl, but for once in her life she let herself give out a squeal; mentally of course. After locking herself away to perfectly construct her idea she was ready to give those blasted boys a real shock. Building up a little courage to make her way downstairs Hermione saw the party in full swing and everyone enjoying themselves immensely. First thing crossing her mind was to thank the marvellous hostess for all this before she could go find her darling little friends. Although Apolline did give her an odd look on first appearance, she accepted the very thoughtful compliments and a hug before shooing the brunette off to the gardens where she knew Fleur was waiting.

Looking between the frozen faces she couldn't help but smile accordingly. She knew they got her outfit the moment they saw her and by the looks they were near wetting themselves in horror. Then again her simple t-shirt and jeans weren't that terrifying but the whole set together really gave off the desired effect. The black rimmed glasses, the multitude of pins attached to her shirt and then the enchanting books floating around behind her, Hermione even admitted to herself she'd be horrified at this if she wasn't the one wearing it.

Giving a little wave resulted in all males to scramble out of their chairs, a few falling in the process to run off back inside the house, somewhere far away where they would never have to see such a thing again. Fleur was standing there watching them go with a very perplexed expression. Luna and Ginny were sitting there laughing loudly before welcoming their old school friend to sit with them as Fleur collected herself enough to re-take her seat.

"Hermione, I must say you are the most wonderful, smartest and bestest witch I have ever known and I love you for it. You are my inspiration" Fleur would've felt a little jealous if she didn't know that Ginny was only half-heartedly serious with that comment but again her mind was too focused on the whole situation. Luna had taken one of the enchanted books to look over and smiled.

"Can someone please explain to me what zis is all about? I do not see what is scary about 'Ermione's outfit. And who is zis…"Team Edward" or "Team Jacob" about?" Flear read both off two different pins on the brunettes top. The three English girls just smiled to each other.

"Fleur, for you to understand you'll have to read the books…" nodding to the books still hovering about her head. "…like I made them read at last year's Halloween. But I can say right now, nothing is scarier than a Twilight fan on the loose for their favourite character" the girls giggled to themselves as Fleur remained silent and oblivious.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Hey everyone. Happy Halloween. This is something that means nothing but to humor myself and anyone who wants a good laugh. No relation to any world/story or otherwise. I promise my other story updates will be coming soon!**


End file.
